


Safeguard

by oh_captain (orphan_account)



Series: One Shot Thing [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, i tried to match Peter's sass, idk If I reached it, injured!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:03:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/oh_captain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i am taking prompts<br/>my tumblr: ohcaptainstilinski.tumblr.com</p></blockquote>





	Safeguard

Derek limped towards the loft, trying to open the door with bloodied fingers. The gaping hole in his chest was… odd. Mostly because he hadn’t felt it in a while.

The door slid open, Peter standing there grumbling, shirt hiked up to mid chest hand lazily rubbing at where a happy trail traveled down.

"Derek," Peter blinked, sleepy. He looked him over his body stiffened. "Derek!" Peter surged forward, supporting the other. Derek practically collapsed in Peter’s arm. 

"What the hell did you do? Battle a yeti?" Peter scowled as he helped Derek limp to the bed in the corner.

Derek scowled with what energy he had left (he  could always scowl, no matter what energy level he had). “No… was an omega… dead now,” Derek huffed out.

Peter sighed, walking away and returning a few seconds later with a first aid kit, squatting down in front of Derek and ripping the torn shirt off, and out of the way.

"Let, me guess, your bleeding heart came into play and you offered him a chance to run away?" Peter asked as he started to clean out the gashes.

Derek scowled at Peter, butt looked away, confirming Peter’s suspicion. 

Peter sighed, continued cleaning and watching the skin knit back together. Derek’s eyes drifted closed every now and then, but he open them immediately, not showing how tired he was. 

Peter smirked as his nephew closed his eyes again. Peter leaned forward and kissed his forehead. “Go to sleep, I’ll watch over you,” Peter murmured.

Derek let out a low grumble and his eyes stayed closed. Peter sighed and moved away, cleaning up the bandages and then putting a blanket on Derek.

Derek caught his hand when he went to draw back, pulling him closer. One eye was peeked open and Peter just gave in. He crawled onto the bed and Derek put an arm around him, falling asleep. Peter smiled, kissed Derek’s forehead one more time before closing his eyes as well.

**Author's Note:**

> i am taking prompts  
> my tumblr: ohcaptainstilinski.tumblr.com


End file.
